


Altean Dreams

by Aochocobo



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Zarkon is a mob boss, future model lance, future police hunk, future police keith, future police lance, future police reader, future police shiro, happy end, lotor isn't a complete ass, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aochocobo/pseuds/Aochocobo
Summary: Lance is in highschool with his friends, which is great, he lives a typical life. High school parties, flirts with girls, is a social lite in his own right. However, he has a huge wall of self doubt when it comes to things he actually wants, one of these things is to become a model for Altean Dreams magazine. Another, although he doesnt yet know it is that he actually wants a proper relationship with (Y/N) the new girl who is even less open than Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance Mcclain was an average teenage boy, he went to parties, flirted with girls regularly, a little too regularly to most people, his grades were a little above average overall, he already knew what he wanted to do when he left high school. His ambitions were to become a model and get featured in Altean Dream magazine. They were a magazine that specialized in pin up style models and photographers.  
Lance knew his dreams were reachable, though for some reason he seemed to always hold a candle of doubt in his hand, however the doubt wasn’t burning out. It was a trick candle…Lance’s friends all knew about his harboring of self doubt though unsure of how to help him feel better. Lance knew that they would always be their for him. Today was no different.  
Lance had arrived at school early, wearing his light blue skinny jeans, a pair of grey boots and a white shirt, coat over the top as usual. His skin practically shone, glowing a warm golden colour underneath the morning sun. He sat at the usual bench waiting for Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Shiro, Shiro got on well with the four of them even though they are two years below him. Lance guessed it was because Shiro had a close bond with his younger brother Keith. Lance admired Shiro for many reasons, some of which were his patience, compassion and even his ambitions. Shiro wanted to become a police officer, Keith following in his shoes working to surpass his brother.  
“Hey Lance, you alive?” The familiar sound of Hunks voice broke through Lance’s thoughts.  
“Yeah sorry, you been here long?” Lance asks his larger friend noticing the two coffee cups in Hunk’s hands.  
“About two minutes, you were really spaced out. Coffee?” Hunk says holding out the cup to Lance knowing that the dazed teenager would appreciate the engery boost. Hunk could regret his decision later however, with Chemistry first period it wouldn’t do any harm.  
“Yeah thanks, Hunk coffee is the best kind of medicine.” He chuckles winking as he accepts a cup, moving over so Hunk could get onto the bench.  
“Did you hear? The police station is coming to do a seminar today during gym.” Hunk says informatively, Lance’s brow raised to this curiously, to say continue. “They want more teenagers to begin thinking about careers on the force, so they’re coming to give these seminars to encourage people to sign up to their programs.” Hunk finishes explaining, Lance listening enthusiastically.  
“Sweet, though I don’t think im going to sign up… Already got my dreams in mind.” Lance responds, thinking what the police are doing is a good idea, just not for him. Though… it does get him out of gym class today.  
“I might sign up, I mean im not too sure if I’m cut out for being an officer, I just think it’ll be a good experience.” Hunk says sheepishly fiddling with his now empty coffee cup.  
“You’d make a great officer Hunk, you gotta believe in yourself. Though, if it’s just for the experience, you mean like a summer camp or something right?” Lance asks mainly for comformation.  
“Yeah it’s a two week summer camp and takes up several weekends. It’ll be great for a CV.” Hunk says gently, yet still enthusiastically.  
“Then I’ll sign up too. To give you moral support. That is if you decide to sign up.” Lance says making finger guns and blaster noises, Lance always messed around like this, though hunk was used to it and knew it was all his way of cheering others up.  
“Alright, let’s see whats said first though.” Hunk says, he sounded a little more confident, his body gave away that his confidence was still a little lack luster. Lance didn’t say anything more on the subject, not wanting to make his friend uncomfortable.  
The next to show was Pidge, she was carrying her laptop in her arms, clearly only shutting the lid after getting out of her brothers car. Matt always drops her off at school on his way to college. Matt was a year older than Shiro and started attending the college just down the street, it was a science technology college. Pidge greeted both Hunk and Lance as usual, before she and Hunk went off into their own mini conversation about quantum physics. Lance couldn’t really keep up, however he did try to when he could even understand what they were saying.  
Lastly Shiro and Keith showed up, Keith was a lot quieter than Hunk, Pidge or even Shiro yet, he wasn’t rude, he acknowledged their presence in his own way and only really spoke when he deemed necessary. No one really paid him much mind when it came to his lack of talking, assuming he had his own reasons which, was his own business.  
Shiro greeted everyone like family, which in his mind wasn’t too far off, he saw all of them as younger siblings. (The ‘rivalry’ helped in that aspect.) Everyone ended up discussing the homework that was due in, though Shiro just listened as he was an older student, chiming in when needed or prompted.  
Once the bell rings, the four go off towards their chemistry lessons, they happened to share all the same classes and electives didn’t start until next year, they knew theyd more than likely be separated due to conflicts of interest. That’s why the four always made the best out of their classes.  
It was during chemistry that things were noticeably different, someone knew was sat two desks in front of Lance, they kept quiet, didn’t answer any questions and took a lot of notes. Lance noticed the person kept their head down the majority of the class. The baggy clothes hid the figure, the hair didn’t help. Lance was curious at who this person could be.  
Pidge and Hunk had also noticed the new person, Keith not so much, though Keith only really paid attention to what was important, that was his classes as he needed to achieve high grades, and it’s not like he is a genius like Pidge or Hunk.  
Once the teacher dismisses the class, two minutes before the bell rings Lance strolls up to the person, seeing a rather feminine face, going to say a usual catch up line he is caught of guard.  
“Not interested.” The person speaks quietly, a girl, deffinately. Lance couldn’t believe the statement. Little did he realise how much she had picked up on during lesson. His flirty nature, rambunctious personality.  
The girl left, Lance staring off at her in disbelief. Keith let out a chuckle, he couldn’t help himself, he had never seen Lance get so blatantly rejected. Lance whipped his head around and glared at Keith before stomping off to the gym for the seminar. Hunk and Pidge shrug lightly, knowing Lance wouldn’t give up and since they were used to Keith and Lance’s silly little arguments.  
In the gym, they noticed the same girl though she was completely avoiding Lance by sitting with another class. Though it just so happened to be Shiro’s class.  
“Shiro, can we join you?” Keith asked, he knew the gym was about to become way to crowded for his liking and wanted someone he trusted with his life close by. Keith saw the females face pale slightly, then her brow twitch in annoyance at Lance, flirting with Allura using his usual pick up line.  
“Hey girl you already activated my par….” Before Lance could finish Shiro yelled, albeit a little too loudly for the gym.  
“Lance! Stop, it’s not the time nor place. Sit down.” Shiro was the authoritive figure out of the small group, Lance listened to him well, and he did so this time even though shiro was stopping his advances at Allura. Shiro was just stepping in as Allura had asked in private, she liked Lance’s company but wasn’t romantically interested. She was more interested in Lotor, he was apart of the rival school, he wasn’t the worst but certainly wasn’t the best type of person to be around. Allura knew this but she couldn’t help but feel drawn to him, like a moth to the flame, she was surely going to get burnt.  
All throughout the day Lance kept trying to make advances at the new female student, she wasn’t having any of it though. Occasionally talking, mostly writing it down on her paper. Whenever she spoke Hunk noticed she looked terrified as though she wasn’t actually supposed to. Though she always quickly put her usual annoyed demeanor on whenever she noticed him looking. The student was getting annoyed, until the point she wrote.  
~Cant you even ask a girls name, before trying to hit on them~ Her face scrunched up as she wrote this shoving the paper at Lance, spinning around on her heel and walking off. Not even bothering to glance back. Lance stood their dumbfound for a moment, he was too busy trying to get a pretty face to notice him, that he didn’t even notice he hadn’t asked her name. Lance felt bad, rude even. Hunk gently patted Lance’s shoulder before the pair walked home together, their usual routine.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance was distant with his family at the dinner table, he wasn’t acting his usual self-assured, joking nature. Instead, he was rather quiet, playing with the food pushing it around lightly with his fork. He had no idea why he was feeling this way, it wasn’t anger or upset but rather, that he felt embarrassed that this new chick called him out on his behaviour and attitude. 

   Lance’s mother noticed his change in attitude and mentioned it as they washed up together that evening. “Lance, you hardly ate anything, is everything okay? You’re not in trouble are you?” His mothers voice was warm and filled with concerned love. Lance knew her tone all too well, it often made him break and spill his thoughts.

   “I’m not in trouble, I just made a mistake… It threw me off a little is all. I’m doing well, Promise.” Lance smiles gently, leaning down to kiss his mother’s cheek, reassuring her that everything was going well and he had hit a personal bump in the road nothing more.

  Later that evening (Y/n) was sat at her laptop looking through the school social site, she spotted Lance and did some investigating. Maybe she’d been sheltered too much but she didn’t like his over flirty nature that she had heard all lesson. Not to mention she knew that he wouldn’t bother with her once he found out that she doesn’t speak.

   With a sigh, (Y/N) decided to finish up her research and logged out before going for a shower and heading off to bed. Today was completely draining, lessons that seemed to drag, teachers that provided more questions than answers.

 

  A few days later, the weekend rolled around so Lance, Hunk, Keith, Shiro and Pidge decided that they wanted to go to the mall. They had planned this outing weeks ago, allowing themselves time to save up enough money to splurge.

   “I’ll buy lunch this time.” Shiro says as they all take it in turns to buy lunch each time they go out. It was a tradition of sorts. It was currently 10am which meant they would shop until about 1. Last night they had decided on a game plan for efficiency… Mainly because Lance can never decide what jeans suit him best, Pidge and Hunk are always in the tech stores debating what system, gadget, game is better and Keith… He would live in hot topic if they could.

   “Let’s go!”Hunk says excitedly as they head off to do some shopping.

  It was around half 12 when (Y/N) had arrived at the mall, needing to get new note books and some bath products. Just wanting to get in and out as quickly as possible, walking swiftly swerving around the busy teenagers gossiping, elderly cooing over children, children running around crazily.

   (Y/N) hadn’t realized that she was heading on a direct course for the small group of friends, as she was too busy trying to avoid falling over a young child, as she twists and ends up falling directly into Lance’s arms.

  “Aw, I knew someone would fall for me.” Lance says teasingly, before he looks down to see who he had caught up in his arms. Looking down, directly at glaring eyes. (Y/N) pushed herself off of Lance before frustratingly heading off to finish her shopping. Lance didn’t mistake the look on her face, it was of annoyance, irritation, almost anger. Her eyes were blank, hollow almost.

  “You’ve done that twice now. Maybe you’re losing your touch” Hunk comments softly, facing Lance.

  “Did.. Did I do something wrong?” Lance asks confusion lacing his tone.

  “Lance, not everyone likes you flirting with them. Normally girls faun all over you and your cheesy sometimes witty pick-up lines. However, you need to consider that some girls don’t want you to flirt with them. ” Shiro explains to Lance carefully, not wanting him to feel shitter.

  “So… I just need to be careful what I say.” Lance asks rhetorically but receives a chorus of nods. Lance shrugs of his defeated feeling and they go to their last shop. Lance hadn’t yet seen or heard (Y/N) speak, which was making him question that.

   (Y/N) had let out a inaudible sigh once she was away from were Lance and his friends were. ‘Moron…’ she thinks as she rests her head against the wall, why couldn’t she just be nice, it’s not like he was actually doing anything wrong…(Y/N) knew that he had his flirtatious personality from listening to him and others around school. Who was he really hurting…

 

 

 

 


End file.
